Three-dimensional (3D) displays are becoming increasingly popular. Presently, many 3D displays implement stereoscopic techniques to generate a 3D visual display to a user. Such displays, which may be referred to as stereoscopic 3D displays, rely on the well-known stereoscopic imaging technique for creating the illusion of depth in an image. As is generally known, stereoscopy is a method of creating a 3D image from a pair of two-dimensional (2-D) images, in which each of the 2-D images preferably represents the same object or image from a slightly different perspective, such as a right-eye perspective and a left-eye perspective.
When a stereoscopic 3D image is generated by 3D displays, such as the ones generally described above, the details of the perceived depth presentation, and to some extent the comfort level and usability of the depth presentation, may depend upon numerous parameters. For example, the apparent foreshortening, or conversely stretching, of a stereoscopic 3D image along the depth axis may result from a mismatch between stereo camera vergence angles to an object, and from the visual binocular vergence angle to the image of that object. In many stereoscopic display applications, such as a remote telepresence application, or various other precision applications, establishing an operator familiarity for the depth and perception can lead to increased operator proficiency. However, because each operator is typically different, and various platforms may be involved, a 3D display configured for optimal comfort, usability, and proficiency for one user on one platform, may not be optimally comfortable, usable, or proficient for another user on the same or different platform.
Various methods and devices have been developed to address the above-noted drawback of 3D displays. For example, various mechanical and other types of subjective adjustments have been used. Although these adjustments allow a user to subjectively adjust a display such that the displayed image looks good to the user, such adjustments can be unrepeatable and time-consuming, thereby making them inappropriate for many tasks. One-size-fits-all approaches can be even more problematic, leading to potential misinterpretation of depth information or even fatigue and discomfort. The disclosed invention provides for a robust and consistent stereoscopic presentation.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method that enhances the usability and standardization of stereoscopic 3D displays for multiple users across multiple platforms. The present invention addresses at least this need.